Aftermath
by Babolatpro880
Summary: Sequel to It's Not Fair. R&R both fics. How will Pam, Prue and Piper get Peter and Leo back? What is up with Chris? Chapter 4 Up
1. Forgive

A/N: OK, here we go, the sequel to It's Not Fair, Aftermath. Everything is the same, Pam is still pregnant, blah, blah, blah, but there are three differences. One, Peter is in the underworld, Chris is present, and Leo is wherever the_ hell _he is. ::hint hint:: However, Chapter 2 will focus more on getting Peter and Leo back, this chapter is P/A-ish.

A/N2: This chapter is based on the Rebecca Lynn Howard song, 'Forgive.' I don't know the whole song, so I will just put the chorus, the most important part.

Aftermath Chapter 1: Forgive

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Can you ever just forgive?

Well that's a mighty big word, for such a small man

And I'm not sure I can

It's too soon for me to say…forgive.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Andy, what are you saying?" Prue was in utter disbelief. First two of her sisters, then her nephew, now…_this?_

"Prue, I am sorry, it didn't mean anything. I was drunk…" All Andy felt in his heart right no was sorrow and grief. How could he have done this to his wife, after all she'd been through in the last month?

Should she tell him? Would she be able to? Would she be able to make him leave after she told him? Either way, he had to know. And he would leave. She just can't stay with him after he cheated on her with some tramp that was interning at the police station. "Andy, before you _leave,_ there is something you should know………… I am pregnant. With twins."

"And you are still making me leave?" he asked.

"Of course," she said incredulously. 

"Are you gonna tell Katrina?" he inquired.

"Yes," she said simply.

"How," he questioned.

"I'll find a way," she hissed. "Now get **out!**" Andy got into his car, and left the manor, for who knows how long. Prue fell to the ground, crying uncontrollably. Piper came rushing out. 

"Prue, sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked. This had become a very familiar position for Piper, comforting both of her sisters. Especially Pam. She'd lost her son. No. Not lost. Not yet. Piper, thinking about, realized how very strong Pam was, she knew that she would not be able to still do everything a normal mother would do, even for her other children.

"Andy is gone. He cheated on me," she managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Oh no, Prue, I am so sorry," Piper had no idea how to even begin to comfort Prue on this. "And I am pregnant with twins. Neat, huh?" Prue gathered her strength and got up.

"Wanna know something funny" Piper asked. "Now all three of us are pregnant," Piper laughed. "Three pregnant Charmed Ones. Yeah, this'll work out real well."

"Ugh, I just want to get to sleep," Prue admitted.

"That's fine sweetie, we'll talk in the morning."

End Aftermath Chapter One

A/N: First chapter done. You guys gotta tell me what you think. I'm getting worried nobody likes me. *Pretend Sob*


	2. Bring Him Back

A/N: Second chapter here. Getting to the meat. The spell in this story is from the Season One Episode, The Truth Is Out There, and it Hurts. Other spell is mine.

A/N2: Oh. By the way, there is one more difference in this story, nobody remembers that Axel is the demon who took Peter.

'Thinking', "Talking"

Aftermath Chapter 2: Bring Him Back

Dan awoke to the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs from the kitchen. He rolled over to see no one, and walked downstairs. "Hey, watcha cooking?" he asked.

"Pancakes," she said. "Where's Chris? I need him to do me a favor."

"In the conservatory, on the couch," Dan replied, afraid of the reaction.

Pam slammed the spatula down in the pan, "DAMN IT, CHRIS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR WHITELIGHTER AND ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE ON YOUR ASS!" she shouted. "NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!" 

Chris reluctantly got up and moved into the kitchen lethargically. "What?" he asked.

"Please go up to Leo and ask him if he found out anything about Peter," she ordered. "I don't think you even went the other times I asked you to."

'That's because I didn't,' Chris thought. 'Oh, and sorry, but I kind of sent Leo into a two-dimensional prison, so we won't be talking to him any time soon.'

"I beg your pardon," Pam hissed.

"I didn't say anything," Chris said.

'Asshole,' Dan thought.

"Tell me about it," Pam agreed.

"OK, Pam, I didn't say anything either," Dan explained. "Wait, since you're pregnant, I think that telepathy might be one of your powers." Pam threw her hands up and froze Chris. 

"Sisters dearest, get down here!" Pam shouted.

"Coming," Piper and Prue both called back. "What's the matter, why is Chris frozen?"

"Oh, well, one of my kid's powers is telepathy, and I heard Chris say that he locked Leo into a two-dimensional prison. It's a good thing Leo doesn't need to breathe, you know, since he's already dead. And Piper, that isn't a very nice thing to think."

Piper just smirked. "So what are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"Truth Spell," Pam said simple.

"For those who want the truth revealed,

Open hearts and secrets unsealed.

From now until it's now again,

After which the memory ends. 

For all of those who are in this house,

Shall hear the truth from others' mouths." Pam then casually threw up her hands, and unfroze Chris. "Where'd you put Leo?" she asked.

"Two-dimensional prison called Zorgoth," he replied. "Hey, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Is this Zorgoth in the Book of Shadows?" Pam inquired.

"Yes… Damn it, stop this!" he cried. 

"Thank you," she replied cheerily, and flicked her fingers, blowing Chris into millions of tiny orbs. When he reformed, she commanded, "GET OUT!" And to her sisters, she said, "OK, up to the attic." And with that the three sisters, followed by Dan trudged upstairs.

When they got up there, Dan asked, "Do you want me to call Patti's cell phone and tell her not to bring the kids home until later?"

"Oh, yes, good idea," Pam mused, and with that, Dan went downstairs. "Ooh, here it is, Zorgoth, two-dimensional prison, must use spell to damn a whitelighter to it, spell user must… wait… _sell his soul_ to a demon called Axel in order to be able to use the spell, as he is the ruler of Zorgoth, as well as another dimension, Torgan. Simple spell, to call someone from Zorgoth. Say it with me girls:

When someone is lost,

And needs to be found,

Just say these words,

And they will be brought from underground." When they saw who came, the Halliwells' jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. God," Piper said.  


End Aftermath Chapter 2: Bring Him Back

A/N: I think this is a pretty good chapter, but what do you think? LOL. Please review.


	3. Visitors

A/N: OK, sorry if this chapter is bad, but this is what happens when you mix me, Nyquil, and a computer keyboard.

Aftermath Chapter 3: Visitors

"Pheobe? Paige? How?" Piper stuttered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Well, you see," Paige began, "we were not in Zorgoth, but the Elders interfered with the spell, and sent us here to help you."

"So, what do we do?" Prue asked.

"OK, here's the plan. We will orb down to Zorgoth, and find Leo. Then, we will use Leo and Pam's biological connection to Peter to get him back, too."

"OK, seeing a flaw. We can't breathe in a two-dimensional realm," Pam pointed out.

"Ah, yes," Pheobe said, "which is why we have… _these_," she finished, pulling out five amulets." 

Dan walked in, "Okay, everything is set, the kids will not be back until around 7:00, and Pheobe and Paige are here, anybody want to explain?" he inquired.

"They are back because we are getting Leo and my son back," Pam stated matter-of-factly. "And we are leaving right now so you need to watch Wyatt."

"OK, be careful," he warned, before kissing her on top of the forehead and walking out.

"Everybody, amulets on," Paige ordered, and put hers on, along with Prue, Pam, and Pheobe. "Piper, let's go."

"Ooh, bossy, bossy," Piper sneered, and followed suit with her other sisters.

"Now, hold onto me," Paige said. After everyone was latched on, Paige they orbed out.

~ Somewhere in Zorgoth ~

Blue lights formed the five Halliwell sisters. "Now, we go, that way," Pam commanded, pointing her finger in the way of a tunnel in front of them."

"How do you-" Prue began.

"I don't know, I think we, Leo and I, have a connection through Peter." All of the Halliwell sisters ran down the tunnel, and stopped when they saw a row of whitelighters chained to the wall, battered and beaten. Piper gasped when she saw Leo, and ran over to him.

"OK, the rest of us, free all the others," Pam said. She walked over to Piper, now trying to blow the chains off with her powers.

"I tried to break them off but it wouldn't work," she explained.

"They must've chained Leo up for a reason, the others are tied, probably just because they didn't want us to get him. Need some help?" Pam offered, holing out her hand. Piper grabbed a hold of it. Both women concentrated there energies, then simultaneously brought up their outer hands, blowing the chains off of an already unconscious Leo Wyatt. Paige walked over and crouched next to Piper.

"Well, we're all ready here, we can go home any time now," she said.

"I can blink home, because of my baby. You probably can't take all of us. I'll just bring Prue, too."

"Thanks," Paige said, relieved. "I didn't wanna have to try and bring all of you at once." Paige then grabbed Piper, Leo, and called Pheobe over, and orbed away.

Pam walked over to Prue, "So, dear sister, it appears that almost everything is right with the world again, huh?"

"Almost, but almost _almost _never counts, does it?" Prue asked.

"Unfortunately, no, and I'm sorry about that, sweetie," Pam soothed.

"No, it's all right, I mean, I am pregnant, so are you, so is Piper, four new Charmed Ones on the way, and I'm very excited," Prue said, immediately remembering that she hadn't told her older sister yet.

"Oh, Prue, that's great, honey! Now come on, let's go," she said, grabbing onto the middle sister and blinking away.

End Aftermath Chapter 3: Visitors

A/N: So, another chapter done. What did you think? My chapters are longer now, I think, so that's good, right?


	4. When I'm Gone

A/N: Song is "When I'm Gone"- 3 Doors Down

Aftermath Chapter 4: When I'm Gone

Prue and Pam arrived home to a living room filled with people. Children, adults, everyone was there. "This family's getting _way_ too big," Pam commented. "But there's still one missing..."

Prue gave Pam a gentle hug, "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get him back."

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see._

_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide._

_Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find._

_Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind. _

_So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong._

_Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone._

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be._

_I'll never let you down even if I could._

_I'd give up everything if only for your good._

"OK, so we're gonna have to go now," Paige said with a slight chuckle. "We can't just stay here forever."

"Aw, I was hoping that you could stay just a little longer," said Melinda, batting her eyelashes in a faux plea.

"'Fraid not kiddo, we'll be on our way now," Phoebe said, and with no further ado they were whisked back up 'there.'

'Nice good bye," Pam sighed, rolling her eyes. "They could've waited a few more minutes."

"Um, I think it's time for all of us to go to bad, eh?" Patti suggested nervously. "A little rest would do us all some good.

"I don't need any telepathy power to know that you're planning something," Pam said as she eyed her daughter suspiciously. "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing Mother," Penny replied. "We're just making a suggestion. At least all of the kids head up to bed."

"I guess you're right. Everyone, head upstairs, the adults need to have a discussion."

The children headed upstairs, but rather than stopping at the second floor, they continued up into the attic. "What are we doing?" Alexis asked. "I'm pretty tired, I wanna go to bed."

"Stop your whining. Do you want your brother back or not?" Patti snapped back.

Melinda gasped. "How are we gonna get him back? I thought my dad and Aunt Pam were gonna do that..."

"We've figured out a better way," Penny explained, motioning to her sister. "Our powers are all distinctly connected to Peter. Water, fire, ice, earth, wind, and..."

"Peter's power electricity," Patti finished. "So all we need to do is give ourselves a little poke, say a spell, and combine our powers, and voila, instant Peter."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Katrina asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Penny replied. "But it's worth a try."

Penny gathered the supplies as Patti herded everyone into the center of the room and formed a circle, leaving room for her sister. "OK," she explained, "first we need to use the athame to put a drop of blood into this bowl." She passed around the knife, and there was no hesitation until three year old Alexis was reached.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Do you want Peter back?" Melinda replied.

Alexis pricked her finger and allowed the drop to fall in the bowl. "Good," Patti said. "Now, I say the spell.

"A soul is lost

We call it forth

Bring back our brother

Onto our earth.

"Ok, so it's not the best, but it'll get the job done. Now, everyone call forth a slight bit of their power and placed your hand directly over the bowl.

Alexis started, and a cool breeze flitted through the room. Melinda added her hand, and a nearby plant sprouted a new leaf. Katrina joined in, and drops of water formed in her hand. The twins ended the circle, and sparks along with frozen ice began to appear. "Alright, now concentrate on Peter being in front of us, and everyone recite the spell on the count of three.

"One.

Two.

THREE!"

"A SOUL IS LOST

WE CALL IT FORTH

BRING BACK OUR BROTHER

ONTO OUR EARTH."

In a flurry of magical white lights, a body appeared on the floor.

"Oh my gosh," Melinda said, with her hand placed over her mouth.


End file.
